The present invention relates to a power control circuit, a power device and electronic equipment, and more particularly, to a power control circuit, a power device and electronic equipment using coils to perform quasi resonance.
Switch power devices performing quasi resonance (QR) are provided in the industry (referring to patent literatures 1 to 5, for example.)
For example, in a circuit configuration performing quasi resonance, current flowing in a primary side coil of a DC/DC (direct current/direct current) converter has to be monitored, and thus a zero cross point in a time sequence of coil discharging or a bottom of resonance is detected.